


狗带之后

by canine



Series: 怪奇的萌点（歪） [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bottom！Dean, top！Sam, zombie！Dean, 猎奇, 血淋林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canine/pseuds/canine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短小的R-18G，没剧情，OOC，这里的SAM就是个怪人，原本是想写出科学狂人脑子一热要造科学怪人的感觉但是完全的失败<br/>虽然我能写的长点但是。。。还是到此为止吧。。。至少克制一下我的手</p>
            </blockquote>





	狗带之后

曾经身为人类的肉块在锁链的禁锢下不停扭动发出咆哮声，在他生前是Sam的哥哥，而现在他失去了自己的情感与生命，成为被本能驱使的死尸。Sam的手抚摸着大腿上露骨溃烂的伤口，失去生命力的肌肉不似活人充满弹性，修剪平整的指甲不停歇的抠挖着伤口上变质发黑的烂肉与不停渗出的绿色液体。Sam咬着下唇盯着指甲间隙被烂肉填满，可是他什么都做不了，因为Dean已经死去，他的兄长被转化为只想着撕咬与吞噬的怪物，鲜活的生命力随着被咬出的致命伤口流泻出去。脖颈上撕扯出的裂口，像这一切的罪魁祸首脸上那歪歪斜斜的笑容，他仿佛还能听到生命终时气管咻咻漏气的声音，和着一串血泡上涌破开。

鬼使神差的Sam把满是腐肉和黏液的手指捅进那个不规则的创口里，“啊，这样不能好好的缝合上啊。”气管被异物捅进捅出让僵尸发出了荷荷的气音，Sam解开裤链的声音在安静的地下室内十分刺耳，手指的离开让僵尸静止了一刻又更加激烈地扭动，就像是他知道即将要发生什么，然而僵尸是不会思考的，Sam在脑海中嘲笑自己。

在阳具真的插入那血肉模糊的黑窟窿里，僵尸又停止不动了。

怪异的姿势导致不能插入彻底，Sam握住自己暴露在外的部分开始粗暴的抽插，大幅度的动作带动着创口更大的撕裂，创口内细碎的肉沫被挤出，半握的拳头和脖颈上的一团混乱碰撞挤压出浓稠发黑的血液。在挺进时，Sam能在僵尸半张的齿列间窥见自己漏着腺液的顶端，受到不应有待遇的怪物发出凄惨的哀嚎，声带的震动让他到达了那个临界点，浓稠的种子在创口不断涌出。

“我会让你漂漂亮亮的回来的。”Sam盯着Dean缺乏光泽扩大的瞳孔，抹干净他嘴角的秽物如此说道。

END


End file.
